Hand-held power tools, such as routers, are useful in woodworking because they are more versatile than table-mounted or fixed, stationary power tools. Hand-held power tools can be used on virtually any type of workpiece. They perform well on workpieces that are generally worked by table-mounted or stationary tools and, in addition, those workpieces that cannot be accomodated by table-mounted or stationary tools because of the size or configuration of the workpiece. The hand-held power tool is especially useful on workpieces that when worked using a table-mounted or stationary power tool require two or more operators to manipulate the workpiece. A hand-held power tool can normally make the same cuts through the efforts of only one operator.
One problem with hand-held power tools is that it is difficult to guide some tools to create cuts as precise and accurate as those which can be made with table-mounted power tools. If it were possible to precisely and accurately guide the hand-held power tool, its use would offer substantial advantages over stationary or table-mounted tools. The cost of the hand-held tool is substantially less than a stationary, table-mounted apparatus. The freedom of movement of the hand-held tool allows work to be performed by one individual on workpieces that would normally require manipulation by at least two individuals using a table-mounted power tool. Also, workpieces that cannot be mounted upon a worktable because of their configuration or size must be worked upon by using a hand-held power tool. However, in this last instance, the hand-held tool must still be carefully guided to produce cuts as precise and accurate as those made by stationary or table-mounted tools.
Routers are popular hand-held tools that have several uses. They can be used for cutting the edges of a workpiece at an angle, which is known as bevelling or chamfering. Bevelling the edge of a workpiece is generally done with a special router blade, a "set-angle" bit, that cuts at a fixed angle as the axis of the router blade maintains a vertical alignment perpendicular to the workpiece. A router blade which is capable of making cuts in this manner only cuts at the angle for which the blade is configured. It would be necessary to use a different router blade for each angular setting desired. For example, if a router blade is configured to bevel an edge of a workpiece at a 45.degree. angle, a different router blade would have to be used for each angle other than 45.degree. which is desired to be cut. Further, when a "set-angle" bit is used, the workman has to also use a straightedge, bits that will cut the same angle at varying depths and/or other devices to compensate for the thickness of the workpiece in order to attain the desired depth of cut. The straightedge would have to be clamped onto the workpiece or base of the router to control the depth of cut.
Another woodworking function of routers is the cutting of splines, dados, shiplaps and rabbets to facilitate the joining of workpieces. A problem with hand-held routers is that these types of cuts cannot be made without the use of a guide. Router operators currently use make-shift guides, which have limited reliability and versatility, or commericial guides that have limited versatility. It is imperative that these cuts be made precisely and accurately. Thus, a versatile, reliable guide is essential for this function. In instances where it is necessary to make a cut such as a spline in the surface of a workpiece which has been cut at an angle, the use of a reliable guide becomes even more important.
The router is also used for performing the woodworking function called edging wherein there are two workpieces which have been joined together and it is necessary to remove material from one workpiece (the edge-piece) to make its surface even with that of the second workpiece. The cut made by the router must be precisely guided to create a smooth cut close to the surface of the second workpiece without damaging the second workpiece.
During edging, the second surface serves as both the measure of the desired level to be attained and the support surface for guiding the router. When the second surface is a finished surface, care must be taken not to mar it as it serves as the measure for the depth of cut and a support surface.
The need to compensate for the thickness of the workpiece has been noted above with respect to cutting angles. However, in performing all of the aforementioned woodworking functions the thickness of the wood is a factor that has to be taken into consideration. Very often, the exact positioning of the router bit in proximity to the workpiece is dependent upon the thickness of the workpiece.
There does not appear to be an apparatus available for for addressing the needs set forth above.
Accordingly, it will be seen that it is desirable to have a cutting guide which will enable users of hand-held routers to make precise, accurate cuts on a workpiece.
Accordingly, it will be seen that it is desirable to have a cutting guide which will enable users of hand-held routers to make precise, accurate cuts on a workpiece at selected angles.
Accordingly, it will be seen that it is desirable to have a cutting guide which will enable users of hand-held routers to precisely and accurately cut splines, dados, shiplaps and rabbets.
Accordingly, it will be seen that it is desirable to have a cutting guide which will enable users of hand-held routers to precisely and accurately cut splines, dados, shiplaps and rabbets at angles in workpieces.
Accordingly, it will be seen that it is desirable to have a cutting guide which will enable users of hand-held routers to precisely and accurately cut splines, dados, shiplaps and rabbets in the cut surface of workpieces which have been cut at an angle.
Accordingly, it will be seen that it is desirable to have a cutting guide which will enable users of hand-held routers to precisely and accurately perform edging on workpieces.
Accordingly, it will be seen that it is desirable to have a cutting guide which will enable users of hand-held routers to precisely and accurately perform edging on workpieces without maring the surface of a finished workpiece.
Accordingly, it will be seen that it is desirable to have a cutting guide which will enable users of hand-held routers to perform the above-noted functions on workpieces of varying thicknesses.
Accordingly, it will be seen that it is desirable to have a single cutting guide incorporating all of the above features.